cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Nations Wiki:Requests for Adminship
Requests for Adminship So you want to be an administrator? Thanks for visiting! We're pleased that you want to help maintain this wiki. Please read the following list of administrator responsibilities: # Monitor and respond to vandalism # Attend to community questions in a timely manner # Assist with conflict moderation and resolution # Be a nice person If you think you can do that, then you may post your name below, along with a short (2-4 sentence) description of why you think you are suitable for the position. Applicants must have demonstrated an interest in assisting with wiki upkeep in the past. Applications will remain open for one week from time of original posting. Once an application is posted, anyone may comment on the application. The right to comment is not limited to current administrators. Thanks again for showing an interest! Applications Underneathitall While I have not been a member for the required amount of time in CN WIKI, I have been a "quiet" voice on CN forums for over a year. I choose not to comment on many things keeping my personal opinion out of the "business" of CN. I read and enjoy edits to CN Wiki at least weekly, however, understand the importance of true and correct information, as well as, ensuring the "user" safety and friendliness. I choose not to use my CN name here. Thank You. :Not Support - Unfortunately, the lack of any previous activity combined with the anonymity make me hesitant to support this nomination. -- Alphacow talk 23:53, 19 September 2007 (UTC) :No Support Lack of previous activity J Andres 02:27, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Emperor Achilles I have been a member for the required amount of time and have just recently discovered the CN wiki. I have been active on the Wikipedia wiki and the Real CTY wiki, and know my way around. I love CN, and for the most part, view myself as an unbiased individual in CN as I have always remained neutral in any of the great global conflicts we call GWs. I am uninvolved in the UnJust War, and hope to remain so. Good luck to all other candidates who have the proper credentials for this amazing postion! :Not support - Again, there is not much previous activity, and in this edit I see some hints towards bias in editing. - Alphacow talk 20:49, 25 September 2007 (UTC) :No Support Lack of previous activity J Andres 02:27, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Darth Windu Well I've been here for a little while, have no idea how long actually. I try to keep up with removing vandalism not only here but also on other wikipedia topics. I've been playing CN for about a year and a half now and have been in a few wars, such as the victory over UJH. Having said that I have no problems with being unbiased and would be well able to perform the admin tasks without becoming partisan. Edit: Unfortunately my previous edits were done whilst not logged in, hence only my IP address, which changes, would have been recored. Ah well. :Not support - Unfortunately, there is no previous activity from this user, unless it was under another username. If that is the case, please resubmit the application with that username. - Alphacow talk 20:49, 25 September 2007 (UTC) :No Support Lack of previous activity J Andres 02:27, 26 September 2007 (UTC) lol pie From J Andres: Lol pie has established numerous templates which have made the wiki much more visually appealing. He is also extremely active as of late in wiki affairs and has already taken a role in policing vandalism. :Support Obviously! J Andres 02:07, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :Support - Alphacow talk 14:35, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Sysop privileges given rishnokof Well I've been a CN Wiki user for a little over a year making the odd contribution here and there but over the last few months my interest has grown in the wiki. I try to keep up with removing vandalism, I enjoy updating the blocs, wars and alliances and can make the odd template. I've been playing CN for about a year and a half now and I am always frequently looking at the OWF forum and love updating the wiki wherever I can. Having said that I have no problems with being unbiased and would be well able to perform the admin tasks. I love CN, and for the most part, view myself as an unbiased and friendly individual. Thanks for your time. :Neutral for now, although leaning towards support. In the last month or so you have started to become a lot more active which is good and you seem to be doing a good job in making good and constructive edits to the wiki but before I support I would like to wait and see what another admin has to say on the matter and maybe watch you a little more. I would say leave a message on J Andres talk page and ask him to comment since he is the only other admin that I know that has been somewhat active recently and have him come here. Lol pie 02:41, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :Hold I think that we should wait about a month with you. You have really only been active over the last two-three months, so lets just make sure that you are going to stick around on the wiki before we pump you up to an admin. A month from now (I'll probably need a reminder), I'll take another look at your user contributions, and if you are still very active here, then most likely I'd say you'd be an admin. J Andres :Support I no longer see any reason against you. I have no problem promoting you to a sysop. Just get lol pie to change his vote above as well. J Andres 21:49, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Support Like J Andres said I don't really see any reason to say no as of now. So I'll support. Lol pie 18:47, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :: Priviliges Granted J Andres 18:51, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Zhukov Been a member of the Wiki since September '06 and of CN since August '06 and have been an author of many articles. I have fixed many mistakes in articles, restored a few articles that had been previously deleted, and have introduced a couple trends in Wiki articles (notably: the "preceded by" and "succeeded by" information in the major war templates). I certainly know my way around the Wiki, and visit it to update Category:Cascadia everyday. My other major Wiki publications have been Category:ECSR and Category:UESR. If I'm not upkeeping the Cascadia articles, I'm upkeeping other articles that have been long since abandoned. In being an admin, I try to be as unbiased as possible in decisions. I hope that my name change won't be confusing, my main Wikia account in Chancellor Mikhail, although since September 2007 I've been using the name "Zhukov". No Support Currently I can't support you, you seem to have been making constructive and good edits, but I don't think you are currently active enough. Rishnokof 03:26, 13 August 2008 (UTC) General Mazur I have routinely kept up pages, both my own and others, and have helped new members get their own pages up. I have a relatively good idea of how Wiki code and what not works, and am active nearly every day. I have created numerous templates and fix errors on random pages. I think I could greatly benefit the Wiki. Hold You seem to be extremely active, making many constructive and good edits/templates since March, but since you're quite new to the wiki, I'd like to hold to see if you can keep up the good work, I have also seen some bias in some of your edits which would need to stop if you were an admin. Rishnokof 12:12, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ::I would like examples of such bias, please, so that I can avoid what you speak of in the future. Thanks, General Mazur 00:25, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Comment due to the fact that I'm inactive here I'm not going to make any vote. But I glanced at your contributions to see if I could find an example of bias and form the few I looked at it looked okay. One minor suggestion I'd have though is to use the edit summary more often. Perhaps go into preferences and turn on the option to make it required? Just a thought. Mason11987 (T) 15:07, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you :) General Mazur 22:35, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Michael von Preußen I would like to apply for adminship on this Wiki. I am quite active, having been with the wiki since just before the beginning of the year, and am quite often one of the first to respond to vandalism (see CN:RV for my reports). I have creatred numerous articles relating to my own nation, as well as helped others start their own. I have created and helped improve numerous templates, including 23 infoboxes, the navbox, the image map templates, all of the image licensing templates, and 29 general use templates (see a full list of my most important edits here). Furthermore, I have made nearly 6,000 contributions to the Wiki, making me the second most active user, after Lol pie. Overall, I believe I can help contribute greatly to the Cyber Nations Wiki as an administrator. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) :Yes - I'm surprised that he isn't a CN Wiki admin. I support his nomination, he deserves to have admin powers. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 23:39, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Support - You have indeed been a great help to the wiki in reporting vandalism, creating, helping with, and cleaning up pages. As well as these things you are also an active contributor and have been for some time now, as such I'll support this. Lol pie 13:30, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes - for reasons stated above. J Andres 06:35, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Privleges Granted J Andres 06:39, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you for all the support, I promise to use my powers with diligence and care! ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Bobogoobo I'm active (I'm on whenever I can be), I have a lot of interest in maintenance and organization, and I've helped with a lot of stuff (I can elaborate more if you want) since I became an active editor. I'd like to be an admin so that I can perform maintenance directly, instead of having to notify an admin of changes that need to be made. I have been a bit overeager sometimes, so I will be sure to only use the powers when I am certain I am doing the right thing, and will consult with others if I am not sure. Thank you for your consideration. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 23:47, Wednesday, 4 August 2010 (ET) :I'll leave this open for a bit and see if anyone else happens to want to comment but as of right now I'm leaning towards support since you've been decently active this year and have been helping out a lot with various pages around the wiki. Lol pie (talk • ) 16:27, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Well it's been a week now and nobody else had any objections (didn't really think anyone else would notice and respond in the first place but I figured I would be optimistic) so privileges granted and welcome to the team. Lol pie (talk • ) 15:47, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Locke I've been around the wiki for almost a year now, and I figure now's as good a time as any to apply for sysops. I've done a lot of work with various templates, especially ; those of which I can recall are listed in the works section of my userpage. I'm dedicated to keeping the wiki clean and standardized, as a quick perusal of my will show. I've had much experience in leadership both in CN and on other various sites and am generally the one who tries to arbitrate conflicts. Basically, I've got the time and (I believe) the skills needed to be a wiki admin and would be glad to provide my services if you would accept them. - Locke Talk • Alestor ' 03:37, Saturday, 2 October 2010 (ET)' :Support, for reasons given in the application, and because it would be good to have several active admins again. 12:53, Sunday, 3 October 2010 (ET)